


The Kids in the Dark - Original version

by Icedfoxboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Sirius Black, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Jily - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Eventual Smut, Eventual Wolfstar - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Other, Pranking, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, but he doesn't realise, mother hen james, sirius is oblivious, somewhat canon complient, werewolf stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedfoxboy/pseuds/Icedfoxboy
Summary: "They were like stars." Remus said at last. "And stars don't just disappear. They keep going, forever. They are still with us. All you have to do is look up."-A story about the marauders, from the very first day of Hogwarts, to the last day at Godricks hollow.-- Discontined! See chapter 4 for more information--





	1. September 1st: 1971

**Author's Note:**

> The arrival to Hogwarts as experiences by Sirius Black.

Sirius Black was certain that the first of September could not come soon enough. In fact, he was looking forward to not listening to his mother and father nagging about what was expected of a young boy of his social standing, perhaps more than the school experience itself. That's not to say he didn't love his parents and desire to make them proud, just that three months of the same conversation had begun to be more of a bother than a source of comfort.  
'What do they have to worry about?' He'd thought many times over. After all, his older cousins had already insisted they would show him around school and help him make friends that were suitable for a young slytherin of his stature. His entire school life had already been decided and they need not worry that the heir ruin their perfectly arranged plans. What house mate of his would let him go off course without informing their parents after all.  
The first day of school was tomorrow and he couldn't shake the nagging fear that his house mates wouldn't like him. He'd never quite felt he belonged in the family, and being surrounded by people his own age might make this become more apparent. What if he felt the same way in his house as he did in his family? He never followed the rules as much as he should and he talked out of turn many times, could this maybe prevent him from making friends?  
With a sigh of defeat, Sirius finally laid down in his bed. Logically he knew that he would have friends regardless of if he was a little odd. Being the heir of The most noble and ancient house of Black practically ensured it. He stared towards the open window to his left and allowed his mind to wander to thoughts of tomorrow night.  
Would the dungeons be cold? He clutched his blanket closer to his body. Sirius hated the cold more than anything else in this world and the idea of spending 7 years in a cold dormitory didn't sit well with him.  
'Perhaps I should put another blanket in my trunk tomorrow morning.' He pondered before allowing himself the luxury of a clear mind and a good nights sleep. 

*

The morning started much like any other. Sirius awoke to the sound of his mother screeching his name at the crack of dawn, but instead of being grouchy he was filled with excitement.  
"Today is the day!" He gasped. He was finally going to study magic. All thoughts of not belonging that plagued his young mind last night had vanished.  
Sirius rushed around his bedroom checking he had everything he would need until Christmas, making sure to add a small and soft blanket for cold nights in the dungeon like he had planned. Pulling his trunk behind him, he made his way downstairs to the breakfast table at last.  
Sitting down at the table, Sirius noted that his father was at the dinner table for a change. 'Probably going to see me off to school.' He realised with a smile.  
"Now, Sirius." His eyes snapped to his mother instantly, knowing better than to not acknowledge her. "I do hope you remember what we've taught you." She said in a patronising tone.  
"Yes mother." He insisted, making sure to nod his head to enforce his statement.  
"Good, I won't have you associating with mudbloods and the like. It's not proper. Especially for a Black. And you will be sorted into slytherin of course, Cygnus already had a word with Bellatrix about making sure you don't put a stain on our name." Walburga continued with a sour face that matched the words she'd said a thousand times. Sirius just pretended to be paying attention as he ate the food in front of him.  
After breakfast he was excused in order to say goodbye to Regulus and enjoy the last moments he had with his brother until the holidays.  
"You will write won't you?" Regulus almost begged when mother had said it was time to go.  
"Of course, Reg. I'll tell you all about what happens when you charm pumpkin juice pink!" He declared with a smirk, causing the younger to laugh with excitement. Regulus always liked his older brothers antics even if he'd never tell mother and father. Sirius ran his fingers through Regulus's hair one last time and then darted to the fire place, grabbing his trunk from the foot of the stairs on his way. 

*

Platform nine and three quarters was even more amazing than Sirius had imagined. Not only was the red platform colour scheme warm and cozy, but Sirius had never seen so many children his own age before. Two pairs of grey eyes shone with glee at the liveliness of it all. It took what little self control the boy had to not run off from their parents towards the huge red stream train and to freedom.  
After Walburga spotted his aunt Druella, Sirius felt the nagging feeling of not belonging creep up on him again. Something about seeing Bellatrix and Narcissa in their green robes made him uncomfortable. He'd never looked good in green and he doesn't remember ever seeing the uniform before. The fear of wearing the robes of his house caused an unsettling feeling to rise in his stomach.  
Sirius felt his eyes widened in horror as an idea came to him. 'What if I'm not in slytherin?' Looking up at his parents he could only begin to imagine how disappointed and angry they'd be. Surely he would be though, right? Every member of his family has been.  
Not allowing himself to think about the impossible, he watched his cousins leave the for the train and smiled up at his parents.  
His mother was a beautiful lady with onyx hair that shimmered in the light and fell delicately down her back. Her dark brown eyes were almost already intense and fuelled by a passion the 11 year old could never understand. After looking at the mother of a young boy with glasses, he realised that his own lacked the laughter lines that other people's parents did. Instead her pale face was without a wrinkle.  
His father, Orion, was a tall and quiet man. Dark hair fell over a lightly tanned complexion and if Sirius hadn't known otherwise, he'd have assumed he didn't know how to show emotion. It quickly dawned on Sirius that although both he and his father shared the same deep grey eyes, his own reflected much more than the eyes of his father. And once Orion leaned down and locked those dead eyes on Sirius, his blood froze.  
"Do not disappoint us Sirius." Orion said sternly, making it clear that there was no room for argument.  
Sirius pushed his fringe out of his eyes, and smirked. "As if. I want to prove myself worthy of the name Black." He grinned proudly at his father despite the unwelcome feeling of dishonesty gnawing at him. At his words Orion nodded curtly and returned to his previous posture.  
"I'm wanna go with Siri! I can't wait until next year! I wanna learn magic too." Regulus whined noisily. Walburga glanced at her youngest with the faintest element of disapproval and scolded him about his childlike behaviour, which quickly quietened the tantrum. Giving his brother one last hug and politely saying his goodbyes to his parents And aunt, Sirius finally made his way towards the Hogwarts express. 

*

'I should find my cousins.' Was the first thing the boy thought once onboard the train. His mother and father had told him multiple times that he was to travel to school amongst family until he has established a presentable circle amongst slytherins his own age. The problem at hand was that every carriage was almost full due to the train preparing to leave and his cousins were nowhere in sight.

"Great." He muttered quietly to himself as he continued to search the train for a place to sit.  
'Maybe mum and dad won't get angry if I can't find them. It's not like they can see me.' He reassured himself. After only 3 minutes he found a carriage that was almost empty besides a chubby blonde boy, a sleeping brunette and the messy haired boy with glasses he'd seen with his mother on the platform.  
Sirius opened the door slowly and stepped inside. "Can I sit here? Everyone else has sat down." He inquired, placing a small smile on his face to seem polite.  
"Eh? Oh yeah sure. S'down." Glasses was chewing on what looked like a sugar quill but Sirius wasn't quite sure. He placed his trunk down and took a seat.  
"Thanks!" He sighed happily and begun to watch the interactions between the two other boys. It didn't take long for him to join in when the conversation turned to quidditch and he was so caught up in it he almost didn't notice a young red head enter the carriage and sit down by the window.  
He motioned to her ever so slightly to the boy with glasses, James he believed in confusion. The other boy just shrugged and continued on as if she wasn't there.  
"Well I think France is going to win the cup this year." Sirius stated, looking away from the girl. "Did you see how they played last year? It may be dirty, but you gotta admit they're good at what they do." 

"No way!" James said, laughing slightly. "Canada has the upper hand." Sirius was about to reply when a boy about his age with black hair and a glum face entered the carriage and took a seat opposite the ginger girl.  
He began to passively pay attention to what she was saying but could only make out so much. 

"don't want to talk to you" she almost whispered, clearly upset about something. Sirius shook his head 'none of my business' he decided.  
"Pete had some sugar quills he gave me. If Canada loses, you can have em." James paused. "But if they lose, you have to lick Pete's feet. I betcha they're tasty!" He yelled triumphantly. Sirius grinned and shook the boys hand.

"Slytherin?" James suddenly asked the dark haired boy in disgust. "Who wants to be in slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James continued looking directly at Sirius. A sudden feeling of dread washed over him and the smile disappeared from his face.  
"My whole family have been in slytherin." He stated quietly, watching for the boys reaction. 

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed alright!" Said James. Sirius forced a grin and said the first thing he thought would fain approval from the closest person he's had to a friend. "Maybe I'll break tradition." Sirius immediately regretted if but he refused to back down. "Where are you heading if you've got the choice?"  
It seemed to do the trick as James immediately began to joke around again, lifting an invisible sword and swinging it around. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart!'" He said in a theatrical voice. "Like my dad."  
At that the other boy snickered, causing Sirius to glare at him.  
"Got a problem with that?" James snarled.  
"No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy." The boy sneered.  
"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius added with a smirk, earning an approving laugh from James. However, both the dark haired boy and the girl didn't feel the same if anything could be gathered from the look on her face.  
"Come on, Severus. Let's find another compartment." The girl said. Sirius looked to James and they both let out a patronising imitation of the girl and bursted into laughter.  
"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius called out once the girl and Severus were out of the door.  
"Snivellus!" Cackled James. "That's brilliant!"  
The compliment caused Sirius to go red with embarrassment and he laughed it off.  
The trolley lady arrived just as the sleeping brunette awoke and Sirius bought a few things, giving one of the chocolate bars to the sickly looking boy as an apology for being so loud. 

*

It was dark by the time the train pulled up at the station and Sirius couldn't wait to get off. His new robes smelt of home and he was beginning to regret sitting with James and Peter. He had found he liked these boys a lot and knew that once they were sorted they wouldn't have anything to do with him. It made him feel even more lonely than the feeling of not belonging in his own home ever had.  
Stepping off of the train he heard James talking about a basilisk in the lake and he couldn't help but laugh.  
"Basilisk? Nah mate, they have mermaids and a giant squid, but you'd have to be mental to keep a basilisk in a school!" He snorted. James pushed him slightly, laughter echoing through the night. Sirius thought he caught James mutter something about trusting the slytherin ancestry, but ignored it once the messy haired boy started asking about other things that had been spotted in the lake.  
The boat ride was probably the most terrifying moment of the day to Sirius. Everyone was quiet and the only distraction from his nerves was the slowly approach to the castle grounds. It was beautiful, breathtaking even, and Sirius took the time to admire the undisturbed reflection of the castle on the waters surface as he thought about how he was going to survive in slytherin. 

*

James and Peter were talking away about the sorting, barely hiding their enthusiasm and excitement. This was a blessing as it meant they didn't notice the unusual silence of Sirius. 'It's not like they even knew my name anyway,' Sirius tonight miserably. 'Hopefully they'll forget about me after the sorting.'  
The first years started moving forward and through the doors into the great hall and all thoughts of friendship and houses slipped the black haired boys mind.  
The great hall glittered gold, candles floating just above the four huge tables honing the older students and the ceiling was charmed to resemble to sky above. Sirius held his breath and marvelled in the beauty of the room.  
Before long he distantly heard the sorting hat finish its song and names began to be called out.  
He briefly payed attention, a girl joined hufflepuff and a boy to ravenclaw. A blonde girl who was more freckles than skin joined hufflepuff also, but he was too caught up in the fear of what the hat would say to him.  
"Black, Sirius." He looked up in horror and began to make his way to the front. From the corner of his eye, he saw James look at him in shock but he didn't have it in him to look properly at the boy he'd spend all day getting to know.  
He felt his legs buckle slightly as he sat down on the stool and then the hat was placed on his head. 

'Hmmmm very interesting.' Hummed the hat, 'now this was something I didn't expect of a Black.'  
'What do you mean?' Demanded the 11 year old as he felt his teeth bite his lips.  
'You have something different about you, boy. Something unfamiliar to your bloodline. You're brave and you have the potential to stand up for what you feel is right.'  
'What are you saying?' Sirius felt his breathing quicken. Surely he wouldn't be?  
'That's it better be,' began the hat.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" It declared and Sirius felt his heart stop.  
The sorting hat was removed from his head and he stood up with legs of jelly, the cheers of gryffindor falling on deaf ears. He looked over to his cousins but found them to be looking anywhere but at him. Feeling awful, he looked towards James and saw the boy grinning from ear to ear and nodding supportively at him. It wasn't his family, but it helped him feel a little better.  
Sitting down at the gryffindor table and looking down at his empty age he choked back a sob.  
'Hopefully James is in gryffindor after all.' 

*

The sorting found Snivellus in Slytherin while the ginger girl, Lily, was in gryffindor. James had chuckled beside Sirius and thanked merlin that the greasy git wasn't with them, causing Peter and Sirius to begin hysterically laughing. Sirius was also pleased to see that the pale boy from the train had found the nickname funny and had even smiled at the three boys.  
'Chocolate always makes friends.' He'd thought to himself.  
Dinner arrived once Dumbledore had alerted the students of a whomping willow on school grounds and of other rules that Sirius made a note to break with the help of his friends later.  
After dinner the prefects led the first years through ten or more staircases and still they hadn't arrived at the tower.  
"The staircases change!" Piped the sickly boy. "Reckon the prefects don't know how to get to the common room?" He inquired quietly to Sirius, causing the taller boy to howl with laughter.  
"If they have I don't fancy sleeping on a staircase. We'll have to sneak off and find the kitchens." He replied breathlessly.  
"Perhaps the hufflepuffs will take in a few strays." James interjected, causing the other two boys to nod in agreement.  
"Aye, those kind folk might even fend off the lost prefects from forcing us to roam the empty halls all night." The Brunette was monotone, his face however showed that he was enjoying himself.  
"I'm Sirius, that's Peter" he said, nodding his head towards the blonde. "And that' bird nest is James." Sirius chuckled, earring an affronted 'hey!' From his friend.  
"I'm Remus." The frail boy smiled.  
Sirius stared at Remus, cheshire grin in place.  
"Well, Remus. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I look forward to hiding in the hufflepuff common room with you." 

*

The boys dormitory that Sirius had been assigned had four beds. As if by some miracle, he had been placed in a room with James, Peter and Remus, making his first night just a bit lucky. Sirius had taken the bed to the left of James, opposite Sirius was Remus and then beside Remus, Peter had taken his claim.  
The other three slept soundly, not having to worry about the way their parents would react when news of the sorting got back to them. Sirius' blood ran cold in his veins. He had known all along that he was different from his family. Even Regulus wasn't at all like him no matter how he looked up to his big brother. Rolling over he inspected the shadow of his bed curtain. The black haired boy was more than aware that sleep would not come easy tonight. He clutched the spare blanket he had packet to his chest and felt the silent tears begin to fall.  
'I didn't want to be the lion in a pit of snakes! And oh merlin they're going to eat me alive.'


	2. 2nd September 1971

"Oi Sirius! Get up." James yelled, causing the other boy to wake with a jolt. Sirius opened his own eyes to see the caramel shade of his friends' inches away from his face and groaned.  
"Wotcha?" He grumbled.  
He watched his friends smile begin to grow and started to sit up, running his fingers through his hair and letting out a yawn.  
"Okay so breakfast is half an hour long, and classes don't start for about 15 minutes after to give late eaters time to get to class and people to find their way." The messy haired boy started. "So Pete and I thought we could have a little adventure before class!" James' voice was determined and reminded him of his cousin, Amdromeda, and Sirius felt himself smile.  
"That sounds like a great idea, Remus coming?" He inquired, motioning to the bed opposite with his arm. James shrugged and started making his way to his own bed to get dressed. "The boy sleeps like the dead, Peter tried to ask but he jus' kept snoring." He said once his shirt was successfully buttoned up. 

Sirius hummed in acknowledgement, climbing out of bed with a slight grunt. Sirius realised he hadn't payed attention to the room the night before and found that the red and brown hues of the dormitory created an unfamiliar warm and homely feel.  
'It's nice.' He confirmed with a small smile.  
Four small steps and a slight jump later, the youth was successfully on the end of his new friend's bed. He pushed his almost black fringe from his eyes and looked upon the sleeping boy mischievously.  
"Remus?" He whispered, no stranger to the grumpiness one felt after being woken up. After watching the undisturbed rise and fall of Remus' chest, Sirius shook the boy slightly. "Remus!" He said slightly louder, watching the boy continue to sleep.  
The brunette stirred and Sirius' eyes were drawn to his collar bone as the boy's jumper shifted to reveal a line of scars. Sirius leaned closer to examine them clearly. They were silver in colour and littered the skin underneath the thin boys jumper. It took Sirius a fraction of a second longer than it should have to avert his eyes, a feeling of guilt washing over him. He was trying hard not to look back at the line of torn flesh when the brunettes eyes finally fluttered open.  
"S-Sirius?" Remus questioned, looking up to find the taller boy staring at him from above. Sirius' cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he hummed in acknowledgment as he sat back up. Remus let out a small chuckle.  
"James, Peter and I are gonna go exploring after breakfast. Wanna come?" Sirius said after a pause.  
He watched as the boy seemed to ponder the suggestion for a moment, chocolate brown eyes becoming dazed and distant. Remus' top lip quirked upward for a moment and he looked up at Sirius' eyes, making Sirius slightly uneasy.  
"Sure, I'd love to come." 

*

The four boys quickly realised that Hogwarts was bigger than they had initially imagined. In fact it was so big that it's taken them approximately 10 minutes just to make it down the staircases.  
'The portraits aren't any help either.' Sirius remarked to himself after getting lost due to an old painting's sense of direction. By the time they'd made it to the great hall, there was barely any time to eat let alone explore afterward.  
"Does this school have a map?" James' eyes were burning with excitement and Sirius was able to detect a hint of mischief in his friends smile.  
"It doesn't." Remus replied softly, taking a piece of toast from the golden plate in the middle of the table.  
"Betcha it needs one." Sirius grumbled in response.  
"Then let's make one!" Squeaked Peter, dropping his scrambled egg from his fork.  
"Yes!" Sirius and James declared in unison. Peter flushed slightly but grinned up at his over excitable friends.  
"It'll take us a while to make, and that's without adding all of the secret passageways that are rumoured to be here." Remus contemplated.  
Sirius looked at his friend and thought for a moment. "So we find them out." He beamed.  
A flutter of wings alerted the four boy's attention to the arriving owls. It was tradition for parents to send all sorts of items the day after their children arrived at Hogwarts. This time of year half of the letters sets from parents insisting their kids behave and get good grades, and then the other half were letters of congratulations to the first year's for being sorted into their houses. Which is why those at breakfast were shocked to see a large black owl carrying a crimson read envelope. A howler.  
Sirius looked up at it curiously before recognising the owl. It was his fathers' owl, Imperium. His blood began to run cold as the dark feathered creature began to make its way towards the gold and scarlet adorned table. Imperium hovered above Sirius momentarily before dropping the envelope directly into the dark haired boy's open palm and took flight once more. As soon as the howler touched Sirius it began moving in a jittery fashion. Sirius looked up at James to find him staring straight at him with a look of pity and immediately looked back to the howler. After what seemed like an eternity, the letter finally opened and the shrieking voice of his mother followed. 

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK,  
HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE OUR FAMILY! For centuries our family have been in Slytherin. CENTURIES!  
Even Andromeda, how peculiar she may be, knew the importance of upholding the name of Black! And you, you refused to consider how this scandal would affect us! Your father and I are absolutely horrified by your sorting. YOU ARE THE HEIR! This is a dreadful disappointment. Of course it had to be my son, it's always my son.  
We refuse to make the same mistake with Regulus that we so clearly made with you.  
See you at Christmas, Sirius." 

The main hall remained silent and Sirius felt frozen to his seat. He breathed in deep and then forced himself to start laughing. His whole body shook, and he was sure the fear in his eyes that accompanied his laughter made him look hysterical. But he couldn't stop. Remus placed a soothing hand on his back as Sirius slowly leaned more into him and the laughter began to fade. Smokey eyes looked to James and James gave him a reassuring smile in return.  
'It's going to be okay.' It said. 

*

It was tense after breakfast. Sirius remained clinging to Remus as he had for the rest of the meal and joking with James and Peter, but the anxiety and shame that flooded him kept him on edge. He was aware of every stare, hang his head at every finger pointed in his direction and looked away when the slytherins tried to catch his attention.  
This was however, proving more difficult as the four boys made their way down the stairs to the dungeon for potions. The black brick work glowed green and the cool breeze that came with being beneath the lake, as well as being home to the house of silver and green made his skin crawl.  
'You should have been in Slytherin.' His mothers voice told him as they arrived at the classroom. Stormy grey eyes closed momentarily as he leaned against the moist stone.  
'No, I shouldn't have been there. I belong here.' He thought with a smile, opening his eyes once more and glancing at his three friends. 

*

Potions was, in Sirius's mind, one of the worst experiences in his life. In fact, it had probably managed to top the time his father had instructed the house elves to lock him in the basement for the day without food. The reason? Slimy Snivellus Snape. That good for nothing personification of grease had ended up being his partner, due to Slughorn's mistake of partnering the Gryffindor students with a Slytherins. And of course, Snape had made it his duty to remind Sirius of his mothers words at every opportunity, adding in the odd personal opinion if the other boy didn't respond.  
"I can't stand him!" He yelled as soon as he marched into the Gryffindor common room. "Who does he think he is?" He threw himself onto an unoccupied sofa, his friends trailing behind him ever so slightly.  
"He's a prick mate. He probably can't accept that his darlin' redhead is in our house and not his." James said.  
"Or he thought it would be funny after how you humiliated him on the train." Peter added hopefully. "Maybe he'll stop after he realises it's not worth it."  
Sirius laid on the chair, his blood was boiling and he wanted nothing else but to get the long haired kid back for potions. "That doesn't mean he can get away with it! Right Jamie?" He smirked at the younger boy, a hint of mischief peeking through the fury.  
James' caramel brown eyes glowed in excitement and he returned the smirk. He raised a tan finger to his mouth in mock thought. " 'Course not, Seer. 'E needs a lesson after that little show of his." He said lowly.  
Remus huffed slightly, murmuring about being the better person and sat down beside Sirius. "If you have to do something, I'm going to help." He whispered leaning towards James and Sirius. "Knowing you two, you'll be found out and chucked into detention before you can say hippogriff." He laughed.  
"I'm in too!" Peter said a little too loud causing students to turn toward the four first years. Peter blushed and shrunk down, causing light blond hair to dust over his freckled cheek.  
Sirius smiled wholeheartedly at his friends willingness to help him.  
'Perhaps,' he thought, looking around at the three people he had quickly come to care for. 'Perhaps this is what friends are supposed to be.' He tucked a stray hair behind his ear, grey eyes shining with enthusiasm.  
"Let's get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I add apostrophes where they're not needed and forget them where they are. But I'm taking AS level English literature so hopefully I should improve as the time goes on. I'm also sorry for taking quite a few days to upload this, I've been writing it during my free periods at sixth form and I also have other things to do. This story is the story I've wanted to write for ages so please comment and leave kudos and until next time, goodbye!  
> ~ Iced Fox


	3. 15th September 1971

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter, I wrote it back in November and my writing style has changed dramatically since it was completed. So starting with the next chapter, the way I write is going to be a lot different.   
> If you want to make me publish the chapters quicker, go and bug me about it on my Instagram @icedfoxboy because otherwise I'll have completed chapters wasting away in my notes for months.

The boys spent five days in and out of the library after classes. It was hard work but Sirius would be lying if he said he regretted any part of it. In fact, looking for a specific book to help prank Snivellus was probably the most fun he'd had in while.  Remus had to travel home on the 5th to visit his mum. He had left a list of everything they would need to acquire in order for the prank to work and begged them not to put it into motion until he got back. Personally Sirius had thought that Remus was the one who looked ill, and wondered if it would be good for his mother, who is severely unwell, to see her son while he is also sick. He didn't verbally say anything however. 

'Why be impolite when it doesn't concern you.' He'd told himself. 

Remus had returned on the 9th with a red tinted scar on his face. It ran from his mid cheek over his nose and Ended once it reached the same position on the other side. Sirius was captivated by it. 

'Tried to practice one of the charms while at home and it blew up.' Was the excuse the brunette boy had given them.  

The planning had started on the 2nd of September and it was ready to initiate a mere 13 days later. Every lesson that Gryffindor had to share with Slytherin had only worsened the 11 year old boy's need for revenge. A trait he no doubt got from his mother. Somewhere along the line the prank had changed course and was now targeting all of Slytherin. And thus on the morning of the 15th of September, four boys cloaked in red buzzed with an emotion more intense than excitement.

 

"Everything in order?" Remus whispered, peeking his head around the wooden door of the great hall. 

"Of course Rem Rem." James mocked. 

"Do you really think so ill of poor little Siri and Jamie?" Sirius added. 

Remus had just shook his head with a small smile and Sirius could barely contain his grin. He pocketed the last vial of potion that the and chuckled. 

"Alright, time to go back to the dormitory. Wouldn't want anyone seeing us out of bed this morning." Peter reminded. There was a symphony of agreeing murmurs as the four boys started to walk quickly towards Gryffindor tower. 

 

The corridors were filled by quiet voices and the sound of shuffling feet. It was a struggle to navigate the Dark castle so early in the morning but the determination to not get caught before the prank was over motivated the Gryffindor's to keep going. Once again Sirius was reminded about the idea of a map. 

"This would be a lot easier if we knew where we were going." He huffed. It was hard to tell in the dim light but he was certain they'd passed that armour statue twice now. 

Remus, who has remained the most quiet, was the one to respond. "Perhaps if we spend all of this year scouting the place we can start on that map next year?" He inquired. "We can even charm it so it shows when the staircases move." 

"What if it showed everyone is the castle's location so that we don't walk into anyone while sorting out a prank!" The blonde boy trailing behind them perked up. 

Sirius grinned. "Guys that's brilliant!" 

"My dad!" James stopped and turned back towards his friends. "He has an invisibility cloak! I can see if I can get it at Christmas!" He whispered excitedly. 

Sirius couldn't believe his ears. Invisibility cloaks were incredibly rare, most wizards had never even so much as seen one. The idea of such an amazing tool to mischief had never even been a possibility. "Imagine how much easier it'll be to explore the castle after curfew!" He frantically whispered. 

After the revelation, the four boys continued the journey to Gryffindor tower. They talked endlessly about how much mischief they could achieve with an invisibility cloak and a map of the school and began making plans. 

 

*

 

By the time they reached the fat lady it was almost 7 o'clock. Going back to sleep was out of the question. 'Imagine missing the action!' James had argued on the way through the portrait hole. Sirius would have been about to drop had it not been for the adrenaline in his system. Grey eyes  glanced around at the empty common room and he felt relieved that no one was there to rat them out. 

James led them to the dormitory, running a hand through his messy black hair. His glasses had slipped down his face ever so slightly and sat wonkily on the bridge of his nose. His tanned cheeks were flushed from the long trip back and although he should have been tired after staying up so late, he looked like the definition of awake. Remus had looked the opposite, Sirius realised after using the light of the fire to his advantage. His pale skin and the dark bags under large brown eyes only enhanced how tired Remus looked daily. 

'Perhaps it's stress? I can't imagine how stressed I'd feel if my mum was sick.' Sirius thought solemnly. The thought of his mother being so unwell wasn't a good one. 

 

*

 

The four boys strolled into the great hall for breakfast on time, unlike all the days before. James bore a Cheshire cat grin, Sirius, a smug look about him, Remus had his nose buried in a book and Peter trailing behind positively buzzing with excitement. It was easy to see that they knew something that no one else in the hall did, causing a feeling of unease to settle across the tables. It was most noticeable by the students of Gryffindor and the professors that had quickly became accustomed to the mischievous nature of the boys. Sirius sat fidgeting in his seat, darting his eyes between his friends and the green decor of the Slytherin table. 

"Alright, Sirius calm down! It'll start soon. Stop acting so suspicious or the professors will be on to d before we've even done anything." Remus said at last. He shoved the older boy's shoulder and laughed, placing his book carefully on the table and jokingly pointed a glare towards Sirius. 

"I'll calm down when Bellatrix is dripping slime into her breakfast instead of glaring daggers at me." He retorted.

"How about we jus' start now eh?" James whispered impatiently. "Snivellus is already here, what're we waiting for?" He continued, munching on a slice of toast.   
Sirius turned his attention to James, then back to Remus awaiting his response with anticipation. 

Finally Remus sighed, shaking his head with an amused smile on his face. "Oh alright. Sirius eat that slice of toast while you still can!" Remus ordered. "Ready when you are." 

Sirius quickly shovelled his breakfast down and reached for his wand. " 'm ready!" Remus rolled his eyes and reached for his own wand, signalling for James and Peter to do the same.

"On three." James said at last. 

"On three." Came the unified response from the others. Sirius grinned manically and positioned his wand to aim at the spiked pumpkin juice discreetly. 

1

He looked towards the professors desk to find that each member of staff was blissfully unaware of the Gryffindors actions.

2

James and Sirius exchanged identical looks with one another and he couldn't help but feel his excitement grow.

3

The boys muttered a spell in unison as they directly pointed their wands at the pumpkin juice on the Slytherin table. They looked at each other and for a moment nothing happened. And they watched tensely as Severus Snape and Sirius' cousins drank from their cups. Sirius squinted his eyes to an almost glare as he waited for a reaction from any of the Slytherin students. His eyes caught on to Snape's alarm immediately and he felt relieved. Snape turned to another first year and seemed to ask her something but it was for nothing. 

In less than a minute the Slytherin table had become a catastrophic setting. The students had begun screaming out in terror as the pumpkin juice throbbed and exploded from the cups and the mouths of the students as a thick, green, slime like substance. Sirius turned to his friends and laughed while heartedly. He heard a fellow Gryffindor student, Meadows, exclaim loudly and before long the whole Gryffindor table was cheering. 

Sirius' whole body shook with laughter as he relished in the feeling of pride. Sirius had never felt so happy and a sense of belonging washed over him as his body collided with those of his friends. And although he'd only known each of them for 15 days, in that moment he knew that he would stand by them for the rest of his life.


	4. Update!

Hey there! It's me. I'm officially back to writing fanfiction! This fanfiction in particular will be affected as I have started rewriting it entirely. And I actually have a plan regarding the events from 1st year - 3rd year unlike I did when I started writing this version. I'm yet to decide on a title, but it is in progress and I'm hoping to update once every two weeks, though that may increase as the summer comes. Keep in mind that I'm a full time student at the moment, with other time consuming hobbies such as cosplay that take up most of my free time. I'm also no longer an active member of the Harry Potter fandom but I still want to bring my interpretation of the marauders to life accurately and therefore am also re-reading the novels in between classes, conventions, and actually writing. Thank you and I'll see you in the rewrite ~


End file.
